


Umbran Climax

by GohanRoxas



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Bayonetta, Lesbian Samus Aran, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, just assume everyone's gay unless I say otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas/pseuds/GohanRoxas
Summary: When it had been announced to them all that Bayonetta was joining the fourth tournament as a late addition, Samus had to find out more. She didn’t know what her pre-emptive fascination with this new arrival, but she did her research anyway. What she found suggested that the woman was eight feet tall, made pacts with demons and had slaughtered angels. What she saw and heard implied a monster.The reality was...so far removed from what she had heard.





	Umbran Climax

**Author's Note:**

> I...guess this was inspired by the Smash Ultimate announcement? And loving hot girls doing each other? I don't effing know.
> 
> Have this, you filthy animals.

The Smash Invitational Tournament never produced a dull moment. It had been a simple idea at first: gather together only eight figures from various worlds to compete in a friendly, non-life threatening fighting tournament. Now, they were gathering in preparation of the fifth tournament, with a grand total of 68 competitors, humanoid and otherwise, all here for the Ultimate Smash Invitational.

Samus Aran was a veteran. Ostensibly a gritty, battle-hardened mercenary at the time of the first tournament, it wasn’t until the second tournament that her gender was acknowledged. Honestly, she preferred it that way. When her sex was ambiguous, she was largely treated no different than any other fighter, and on the odd occasion fangirls would throw themselves at her without knowing what lay beneath the suit of armour. Nowadays? She was still treated with similar respect, but the fangirls had decreased in number.

That last one was the biggest letdown.

Still, she couldn’t complain. She’d made some unlikely friends and allies through this tournament. The cartoonish representatives from the Mushroom Kingdom, now joined by Princess Daisy; the sword-wielding warriors from far off places and times; the anthropomorphic creatures known as Pokémon, and their Trainers; even the disturbingly silent Villagers.

She knew that public excitement for the tournament had never been higher. She’d seen the reactions from the announcement, and that interest had rubbed off on her, even if only a little. Warriors old and new were coming to the tournament this year, and more dream matches would begin. She could see the potential in that, just like anyone else could.

She finally had the chance to talk with Solid Snake again, so many years after that damned Tabuu had interrupted the third tournament and they had joined forces back then. She’d been convinced back then that he’d had a crush on her. She didn’t care, of course, but it was flattering.

It was just as Snake was lamenting not going on a new mission in years that she saw  _ her _ . That damned...witch. Bayonetta.

When it had been announced to them all that she was joining the fourth tournament as a late addition, Samus had to find out more. She didn’t know what her pre-emptive fascination with this new arrival, but she did her research anyway. What she found suggested that the woman was eight feet tall, made pacts with demons and had slaughtered angels. What she saw and heard implied a monster.

The reality was...so far removed from what she had heard. The description of a giant who consorted with demons implied a monster, but...good God she was a beauty. Yes, the woman was tall, but not much taller than Samus herself. Her height wasn’t even her most striking feature. Instead, that was her eyes and her dark hair. She was a goddess, not a witch. Literally everything she’d heard about witches was proven wrong in one fell swoop.

Well, two in this case, as Bayonetta had brought her Umbran sister, Jeanne, as her plus-one for this party.

She heard a gruff chuckle behind her. “Why don’t you just say something to her, Aran?” Snake. Damn him.

She grumbled. “Shut up.”

He laughed. “Take it from someone who’s had too many missed chances. Use them when you have them.”

The blonde glared at him, which just got him to laugh again and walk off to speak with, of all people, Marth. Samus growled as he walked away, thinking to herself how ridiculous he looked in that tuxedo before looking at a nearby mirror and checking herself, probably without thinking about it. She hadn’t gotten fancy for the gathering, wearing a simple blue jacket designed and made like her Zero Suit, a white top and some black military cargo pants, complete with matching boots. Out of habit more than anything, she had her pistol in a holster sewn into her pants, just in case.

“Hmm, admiring yourself, are we?” That voice...damn it all, that voice.

She winced and turned around to see the object of all these...confusing thoughts. That contralto, accented voice didn’t help either. “Bayonetta. Good to see you again.”

“Oh, is it now?” the witch chuckled. “I’m glad you think so.”

She thought to herself as she subconsciously looked Bayonetta up and down. This year, instead of simply arriving in the same outfit she fought in, she wore a silky black dress that stopped about halfway down her calf, and a pair of dangerous looking black heels. They looked somehow even more dangerous than the guns she wore in place of heels normally. She even noticed a rather large gold pendant hanging from her neck, with a glistening purple gem set inside. Her eternally present black glasses rested on the bridge of her nose perfectly and  _ oh god she’s seen that I’m staring oh no! _

Bayonetta was looking Samus in the eye with a sardonic-looking smirk on her face. “Like what you see, dear?”

She was blushing, wasn’t she? The battle-hardened mercenary Samus Aran, who’s stared down space pirates, parasitic aliens and the goddamned Mother Brain was as pink as Peach’s dress! “Uh, I…”

The witch snickered, but not in an unkind way. “I can see that you do.” She licked her lips, and Samus swore to all the Gods in all the worlds that a simple gesture like that send shivers down her spine. “You know...I had no intention of coming here and going too far beyond mingling with the various...oddities that this tournament offers, but...you’ve piqued my interest, bounty hunter.”

“I...I have?” She was a damned wreck and she hated herself for it.

“Yes. I must say, there isn’t an abundance of blondes where I come from, unfortunately.”

“But what about her?” Samus managed to muster enough of herself to point at Jeanne, who wore a red dress similar to Bayonetta’s own.

“Jeanne? Oh, her hair is silver at this point. Daddy dearest was the same, really. But you…” She reached out and ran her hand through Samus’ deep yellow blonde ponytail, yet another spine-tingling moment for the bounty hunter. “Your hair is something much different.”

The blonde in question bit her lip and stammered, looking for all the world like a pathetic teenager with a crush on the teacher. “Uh...thanks, Bayonetta.”

“Please, call me Cereza.”

Samus blinked. “Cereza?”

“It’s a tad complicated, dear. Time travel caused by evil version of Daddy. If it’s too odd for you, you could always shorten the name you already knew.”

“Making you...Bayo?”

The witch laughed. “Evidently.” She was gazing into Samus’ eyes at this point. “You are incredibly beautiful, Samus. You would have made one hell of an Umbra Witch.”

“Thanks…”

A smile from Bayonetta almost made Samus’ knees buckle, another involuntary reaction she hated herself for. “Forgive me, my interactions with other people are still limited. I’m not particularly good at this.”

“Good at wha--” Samus started to speak, but it was interrupted by the dark-haired beauty stepping closer and kissing her deeply. Her eyes snapped wide and she let out a muffled shout of shock into the kiss, but it quickly faded into a moan as Bayonetta showed no sign of letting her go. She submitted to the embrace, placing her hands on the witch’s shoulders and kissing back just as deeply.

She could feel the smile from Bayonetta against her lips as the witch pulled her in closer, hands on the small of the bounty hunter’s back. They were both aware of several sets of eyes on them, but they didn’t seem to care at this point.

Of course, the ever-vigilant Samus heard Snake chuckle from afar and mutter, “Kept her waiting, huh?”

The kiss stopped eventually - and reluctantly - as both women gasped for air, Samus more than Bayonetta. “My room...now…” Samus panted, her chest heaving.

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that all night, love,” the dark-haired woman purred.

* * *

It didn’t take them long to reach the room Samus had been given for the tournament’s duration, but to both of them it felt like millenia. They were holding hands the whole time, and both of them were grabbing at each other with their free hands even as they walked. They were desperate for this, both of them finally reaching the moments they’d been longing for since they met the first time some years ago.

Samus fumbled for her keys, her precision level not being helped by the handsy Bayonetta behind her, kissing and licking her neck as her dextrous hands groped the bounty hunter’s chest over her top. Finally, in almost an act of mercy, the door opened, and they practically collapsed into the room, quickly finding the bed.

Her room was an odd mix of militaristically tidy and collegiately messy. The bedsheets were wrinkled and tossed aside on the bed, but absolutely no clothing had been left behind on the floor. Her usual armour was rolled into a ball in the corner of the room, stashed away for safe-keeping.

Of course, neither of them really cared about that too much. They were too focused on kissing and groping one another, hands desperately tugging at each other’s clothing. Bayonetta deftly and skillfully removed Samus’ boots, jacket, pants and top, leaving the bounty hunter in some surprisingly lacy black underwear. The sight made the witch lick her lips, something Samus noticed. Before she had the chance to pull off Bayo’s dress, however, an unseen force seemed to gently push her down onto the bed and hold her there. Confused, she looked up at her lover with a question in her eyes.

Bayonetta chuckled, removing her pendant and glasses before kicking off her heels safely. “Don’t worry, love. I’m not going anywhere.” So saying, she started swaying her hips slowly and seductively, her dancing expertise on full display. Her every move oozed sex appeal, and Samus could feel her panties growing wetter by the moment.

As the witch danced, she was also reaching behind her and inching the zipper of her dress down, every so often turning to display her slow progress in undressing. Her dancing continued, the effect this had on the bounty hunter being obvious every time she looked. 

The dance moves changed only slightly, the goal now becoming inching the dress itself down, until it finally fell and pooled at her feet.

_ Jesus fucking Christ. _

Bayonetta clothed was an angel...so to speak. Bayonetta naked was a damned goddess. Every single curve was heightened by the lack of fabric covering it, showing the witch’s generous chest, and especially her shapely rear. Clearly the witch knew it was her best asset, because she very quickly bent over and shook it slightly in Samus’ direction.

After several moments of silence during the dance, that had only been broken by Samus’ desperate moans and pants, the bounty hunter finally spoke. “Nice ass.” Real smooth, Aran. Real smooth.

Bayonetta smirked and moved closer to Samus, who felt the soft pressure on her body vanish. “Thank you, dear. Though I believe your arse is quite lovely as well.” She gently rolled her over and tugged down the blonde’s panties, smiling to herself. “And I was right.” Chuckling, she reached out and spanked the bounty hunter softly, bringing out a soft gasp.

Her hands stayed busy, sliding up Samus’ long legs, along her toned rear, gliding across her hips and eventually reaching the blonde’s bra, a garment she easily disposed of with only one hand, tossing it aside. “Such a beauty...I made the right choice, waiting for you.”

“You...you were waiting...for me?” This was news to Samus.

“Of course, love. You’re precisely my type. Strong, independent, beautiful...and a gorgeous body.” She chuckled and moved Samus again, cupping her breasts and licking her lips before kissing the blonde passionately, a gesture that was reciprocated eagerly.

Their nude bodies became entangled as they kissed and embraced, the witch’s hand moving down her lover’s toned body to rub at her soaked core. The bounty hunter gasped and pulled away, moaning as her chest heaved. Bayonetta purred and continued to rub the sensitive lips, looking Samus in the eye as two fingers slipped inside her.

Samus moaned louder, her back arching as Bayo’s long fingers pushed into her womanhood, her breath catching every time those delightful appendages moved in and out of her. The moans were like musical encouragement to the witch, leading her to push deeper and faster. Samus cursed and moaned almost at the top of her lungs, grabbing at the witch’s arm. “God, don’t stop!”

“Never, my love.” Bayonetta smiled, kissing her lips gently as her fingers kept moving expertly.

With this kind of attention, it didn’t take long for the tough bounty hunter to become literal putty in the woman’s hands, her body writhing in pleasure as she came onto Bayonetta’s hand, getting a delighted moan from the witch.

Eventually the fingers left Samus’ core and entered Bayonetta’s mouth, the witch sucking them with an exaggerated moan. “Delicious~”

Samus chuckled breathlessly and pulled her lover close, kissing her almost desperately. She could taste herself on Bayonetta’s tongue, and she had to admit that the taste was...interesting.

She felt Bayonetta grab her ass and she smiled against her before suddenly feeling those hands pull her closer and press their glistening cores together. Samus moaned and could feel Bayo smile and moan as well. The kiss stopped and they separated, lower lips still connected by a line of saliva. The witch’s eyes glinted mischievously and she began to move, grinding her hips - and her womanhood - against Samus’ own.

Samus gasped and moaned, looking Bayo in the eye as she began to move in tandem. Both women let out a repeated cacophony of moans as they rubbed their slits together, the pleasure washing over both of them.

“I...I love you, Bayo!” Samus shouted suddenly, her head falling back as she moaned louder.

“Samus, my love…” the witch responded, not saying the words, but the implication was definitely there.

Their bodies were becoming covered in their sweat and juices, and it took a surprisingly small amount of time for them both to release onto each other. They moaned each other’s names and kissed as they came, their bodies still perfectly intertwined.

Eventually they separated, lying back on Samus’ bed with smiles on their faces, their bare chests heaving with effort. Bayonetta draped a hand over the blonde’s body and lay on her stomach, smiling at her lover. “I feel even more tired than after a difficult battle, dear.”

Samus chuckled and placed her hand on top of the witch’s own. “Me too, baby.”

“I must rest. But I shall see you in the morning, my love.” She smiled and closed her eyes, ready to sleep.

Samus leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Good night, Bayonetta.” Hardly able to believe she’d said these words in this context, she smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Tonight, her dreams showed no fantasy of her time with the Umbra Witch. Tonight, they showed the reality.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, the outfit I had Samus wearing in this was based off this one I found by Unsomnus on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Unsomnus_Art/status/1012807256126173189?s=17  
> Why not show some love for this awesome art?


End file.
